


So Much Filth

by FishFlesh



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: dirty crawl spaces, getting covered in mud for your friend, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishFlesh/pseuds/FishFlesh
Summary: He got mud under his plating for this.





	So Much Filth

He hated how dark and cold and wet it was. He hated crawling through this filthy little hole. He hated having to keep the barrage of complaints from spilling free into the quiet so as not to alert the enemy above. He hated it all.

Why did he volunteer for this again?

He pushed on, wriggling through the dirt and trying to ignore the filth caking up his arms, his legs. Maneuvering around a corner only lead to more of the tiny, dark passage and he could only pray his map was accurate and he hadn’t gotten turned around. There were lives in stake here and getting lost now, in this labyrinth of muck, was inexcusable.

Voices filtered past above him, muted by the flooring panels and electrical cabling, but he stilled to listen. Two—no, three—voices bounces back and forth, the words fuzzy around the edges as he strained to listen and comprehend. They spoke quietly, most of the conversation lost, but he could understand enough.

No one knew he was here.

Safe in that knowledge he continued on, sliding across his front and feeling the wet mud move against him as he went. It grew deeper, the mud, as he shimming down an incline and forward through another dark tunnel as equally dark as the rest. It was only now he began to wonder how he was going to get his target out. They couldn’t leave the way he was currently entering.

Time crawled by as he waded onward, the mud giving way to bare metal and concrete the farther down he went. It was more warm down here, heated, and that quickly became something he added to his list of hate. It was uncomfortably muggy far too soon for his liking.

Finally.

_Finally._

After slowly wiggling around another bend he was met with a fork of metal paneling and the whirl of a dusty metal fan. The map told him to go left and he obeyed, moving even more slowly as the path narrowed. There were grated vents here, small as they were, and evenly spaced. One. Two. Three. Four.

Four.

With utmost care he crept forward, peeking over the edge and down past the tightly woven metal to look into the small cube of a room. There, sitting in the corner to his right, was who he had come for. The unsuspecting fool looked busy, preoccupied with their own worries, and that was alright with him.

The bolts were removed with care, quietly set aside, and the screws were given the same treatment. The removable panel was pried up with mud-caked fingers, slow and steady, so what little sound was made became negligible amid the ambient noise all around them. He set it aside in front of him, beyond the opening he’d made into the room below.

He pulled himself forward and dropped down in silence.

“Hound.”

The figure startled, scrambling around and just managing to contain what was sure to be an embarrassing noise. For a moment the poor thing said nothing, pressed against the wall and one hand out as if to fight off whoever had come for him. There was a moment of realization. Irritation.

Then there was a smile.

“Sneaky. I hope you don’t plan on getting me out through that hole in the wall.”

Mirage only sniffed his irritation and approached the locked door. They were definitely going to have to find an alternate way out.


End file.
